


Скрытая ревность

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Продолжение фика «Неочевидные знаки внимания» (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12520608). Скандальные знаки внимания, которые Бильбо оказал Двалину, вызывают жгучую ревность.





	Скрытая ревность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subtle Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215925) by [Jimiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel). 



Двалину никогда прежде не делали настолько откровенных предложений, и он пребывал в замешательстве, не зная, как реагировать на такое вопиющее нарушение элементарного такта: ведь Бильбо, не стесняясь, выказал свою страсть на глазах у Торина и Бофура. Двалин уже почти было решился спросить у брата, как ему поступить. Но до смелости и открытости хоббита в проявлении чувств ему было далеко, так что решать, как же ответить на предложение Бильбо, предстояло самому.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что когда на следующее утро он надевал сапог, в ступню ему впилась колючка. Тихо зашипев, Двалин недобро прищурился, без труда распознав свидетельство ревности то ли Торина, то ли Бофура, вызванной вчерашним поведением хоббита. Он все еще не решил, стоит ли принять или отклонить ухаживания Бильбо, но и просто так спускать с рук это заявление кого-то из двоих, что он недостоин хоббита, он не собирался. Прикидывая, кто из них вел себя как ревнивый осел, и кому давать отпор, он продолжил собирать вещи... и обнаружил пятнышко грязи на рукояти топора!

Ах так! Выходит оба — и Торин, и Бофур — оказались ревнивыми сволочами. Просто так проглотить подобное оскорбление он не мог.

Вечером, когда отряд разбивал лагерь, Торин остановился выпить воды из своего бурдюка. Сделав глоток, он чуть не поперхнулся, почувствовав, как что-то коснулось языка, и незаметно поднес ладонь ко рту, чтобы вытащить посторонний предмет. Присмотревшись, он обнаружил, что это была чешуйка речной форели. Торин скривился и издал глухой рык, бросив косой взгляд на спину Двалина, невозмутимо полирующего свои топоры.

Эмоции буквально разрывали Бофура на части. Он продолжал вздыхать по Бильбо, не в силах решить, стоит ли предпринять еще одну попытку завоевать сердце хоббита, отданное Двалину. Но в глубине души он сомневался, что выдержит, если Бильбо еще раз так смело и откровенно проявит свои чувства к кому-нибудь другому. И вдобавок ко всему, он с ужасом думал о том, что предпримет Двалин в отместку на его опрометчивую выходку, устроенную в порыве ревности. Месть не заставила себя ждать: вытащив перед сном расческу из мешка, Бофур обнаружил, что кончик одного зубца был отломан. Какая неслыханная дерзость!

В ту ночь, во время своего дежурства Двалин осторожно положил белый камешек на застежку рюкзака Бильбо и направился обратно к своему посту у костра, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь.

Через несколько дней он снова оказался жертвой ревности. За ужином он обнаружил в своей миске с похлебкой кусок травинки! А ложась спать, заметил, что уголок его спальника был надорван! Со стороны Бофура такая возмутительная грубость была хотя бы объяснима — тот был рудокопом и не имел соответствующего воспитания, но чтобы Торин, который, будучи принцем, досконально знал придворный этикет, опустился до подобной низости... Двалин был так поражен, что чуть не забыл, что Бильбо еще не ответил на оставленный камешек. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это было чересчур откровенный жест — после того, как хоббит практически при всех заявил о своих намерениях...

Двалин никогда не медлил с ответными действиями, так что Торин не удивился, когда на следующий день после того, как он порвал тому спальник, на меховой опушке его плаща обнаружился крохотная залысина. Он едва не проглядел ее сначала — в тот день они пробирались через густые заросли — но полоска вырванного меха была как раз напротив его сердца. Это был явный знак, что Двалин не собирался сдаваться. Торин колебался, стоит ли принести Двалину извинения и оставить попытки завоевать расположение хоббита, или же продемонстрировать обоим, что он не намерен отступать от намеченной цели. 

Отправившись в лес собирать хворост, Бофур тщательно осмотрел едва заметную царапину с краю на шапке. Что ж, если Двалин был готов на такие жесткие действия, пора было смириться и отказаться от борьбы за прекрасного хоббита. Закусив губу, он сморгнул выступившую влагу. Бильбо был таким отважным, таким находчивым, добрым и красивым... Как можно было так легко отступиться? Но Бильбо ни разу не ответил на его предложения, он откровенно заявил о своих чувствах к Двалину... Может, стоит пожелать другу удачи? Пожалуй, так он и сделает — уступит с достоинством и пожелает Бильбо всего хорошего. В конце концов когда-то его мама сказала, что если по-настоящему любишь, то сможешь отпустить. Бофур вытер глаза рукавом и отправился за хворостом. 

Бильбо мурлыкал песенку, расчесывая волосы. Погода была прекрасной и его переполняла радость: привыкнув к походной жизни, он смог в полной мере оценить красоту мест, через которые они проезжали, направляясь к Одинокой горе. Он прервался на мгновение и достал свой блокнот, чтобы записать пришедшие в голову строчки для песни. Закончив, он снял с расчески волоски и бросил их в костер. Со стороны леса послышался шум и голоса — отправившиеся на охоту Глоин и Нори сумели раздобыть оленя, и Бильбо повернул голову, не заметив, что один волосок не долетел до огня: его отнесло ветром на другой конец лагеря, где он опустился на один из свернутых спальников. Убрав расческу в карман, Бильбо поднялся и отправился помогать разделывать оленя.

После ужина Кили опустился на свое место и замер, не веря своим глазам. Дрогнувшей рукой он поднял лежащий на подушке волос, и тот свернулся колечком. Кили зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать возгласом шока, и пока никто не заметил, поспешно спрятал волос в карман. Развернув спальник, он нырнул под одеяло, натянув его до подбородка, и украдкой взглянул в противоположную сторону лагеря, где хоббит в последний раз прошелся щеткой по шерсти на ногах и забрался в постель. Кили почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет, и нервно хихикнул в ладонь. Никто прежде не подступал к нему с ухаживаниями, и он точно знал, как собирается ответить...


End file.
